eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Round 16 1991
West Coast came from behind to beat the Demons at the home of football, holding Melbourne to just two points in the final quarter to record a 24-point win. Scott Watters had a game-high 30 possessions and Peter Matera kicked two goals to go with 27 touches. In a disappointing postscript to the match, Chris Lewis was controversially charged with biting opponent Todd Viney and later suspended for three weeks. Summary Goals: 'Sumich 5, Lewis, Matera, McIntosh 2, Irving, Lamb, Watters '''Best: '''Matera, Watters, Jakovich, Turley, Sumich, Kemp '''Injuries: '''Mainwaring (ribs), Wilson (hamstring), Lamb (cut nose) '''Reports: '''Lewis for biting T.Viney Named side No change. From the papers The Sunday Age "At half-time, Melbourne led by one point. It had taken only four marks for the second quarter - further proof of the unrelenting pressure applied by the Eagles - but it had fought well. A quick goal by Allen Jakovich at the start of the third term had Melbourne scenting an upset, and for the rest of the quarter, it was punch and counter-punch. Jim Stynes was marvellous for Melbourne, but in the end Eagles' coach Mick Malthouse was able to produce the trumps. Glen Jakovich, who had done well at centre half-back, moved to the forward line and had a great last term. Sumich started to find form and accuracy and, with Guy McKenna and Dean Kemp sweeping up everything that came anywhere near half-back, the Demons' flame was finally extinguished."Gareth Andrews, ''The Sunday Age (7 July 1991, p.SPORT11), "Eagles wear down Demons" Canberra Times "At times the Demons seemed set to inflict the Eagles' second loss of the season, but mistakes at crucial points - especially a handballing error by a defender, John Howat, that allowed West Coast in for the first goal of the last term - cost them dearly. After a scrappy opening, the teams engaged in a titanic struggle during the middle terms, Melbourne adding 8.6 and West Coast 7.3 from quarter-time to three-quarter time. Former West Australian Allen Jakovich provided the Demons with an excellent focal point - his five goals to half-time enabling Melbourne to lead by a point but, after slotting through his sixth goal just 88 seconds into the third quarter, he was held goalless for the rest of the game by a determined and committed Michael Brennan. The Eagles never seemed at ease in the slippery conditions and found it difficult to get their renowned running game going."Canberra Times (7 July 1991, p.11), "Eagles keep firm hold on top spot": http://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/page/13007896 Players in the WAFL '''Round 14 (6 July) South Fremantle (Jackson, Hynes) vs Subiaco (Scott, MacNish, Breman, White, Dargie) Claremont (Miles, Hepburn) vs East Perth (Peos, Turnbull, Clape) Swan Districts (Rance, Ugle, Narkle) vs East Fremantle (Malaxos, Higgins) Perth (Barich, Porter, McNaughton) vs West Perth (Laidley, Hall) Injury list In the lead-up to the match the following players were listed as injured or unavailable:The Age (26 June 1991, p.35), "The injury list" References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/1991/111819910706.html 1991 16 1991 16